newfinalfantasyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Jiro
This page and property of Joaquim7210 Jiro Dragon Animo Cieri is the character (initially unique) and the main protagonist of Final Fantasy Historias of a Nameless Hero. He is the crown prince and heir to the throne of Ior, the kingdom with control over a Primordial Crystal. Thus, he can exercise the power of the Anima kings and how he travels through the FF Multiverse with the help of Cosmo. He was first seen in the Kingdom Hearts Unchained X and Final Fantasy XI,XIV,XV '''game whose name is '''XXXXX. Jiro is the son of King Vicit and was taken for security reasons to another reality, where he was found by Maegor and used as a slave until he was released by a witch. He spends his longest childhood stealing until he is found by Ava and Ira. He is pushed into a conflict between Foreteller and one of them wants to squeeze his enormous Gula power, but this wakes him up to Trance, with no choice, his teachers Ira and Ava seal him up. Jiro after the great conquest of Sora and his friends wakes up many years after being sealed his awakening was observed by King Mickey Mouse and Naminé treats his close friends as equals and initially struggles to deal with his responsibilities, looking to his father as a model. He struggles to articulate his feelings, which he prefers to deal with alone. Throughout the journey, his two companions observed his improved confidence and how he became more resolute before leaving and starting his journey through the Multiverses. Jiro is the main character of Historia. He can equip all weapons, accessory armor and learn all spells inside and outside his world. He can be a fast and deadly opponent when he wants to, he can deliver hundreds of blows in seconds. He can summon his items that he cannot carry because they are too big or need to be hidden even though some cannot take them to the next world yet. His leisure skills are fishing, cooking, singing, painting his friends on pictures. Appearence Personality History Background Plot Relationships Family Partner Allies Enemies Equipment Temporary Equipment Keyblade Starlight : ''A weapon of the Light that obtained in the call of the Light. ''Keyblade The Gazing Eye :''' ''A dark weapon that he obtained in the cemetery of the Keyblades. ''KeybladeX '': It is the weapon that he obtained by fusing the two Keyblades, that of light and that of darkness, forging it with his own power. This protégé can only be reached and wielded by Jiro. Magitek ': ''It was the vehicle Terra borrowed to reach the Ruins of the Old Temple. ''Nidogue ''(motorcycle) : A motorcycle that is the same model as the Fenrir de Cloud was a gift from Barrett for saving Marlene is at the request of Jiro in Tifa's garage, as he cannot take the bike to his world yet. Skills Powers & Spells Jiro stands out as a powerful warrior, not only in combat more in magic and for being Half-Esper to have access to powers and abilities that are far above a normal human being, able to learn spells of all types with ease and use all jobs. They stand out in their main qualities: '''Identify Murder', Hide, Objective, Yataghan, Bunalmak, Golge Adim, who made a specialist and infiltrate robberies '''and '''murders. But his abilities go far beyond even before realizing what he really was, he knew he was not a normal man and this is clearly felt by those with great magical affinity or highly trained. Magic '': Although his approach is a little more direct and well versed in spells in the most varied areas: '''white', black, red, green, blue and many others, expanding to the knowledge of creating effects or magical items like Elixir; Trance ''': When asked by Terra why he didn't change that time to fight, he said that bad things happen when he sees that, he comes in like a '''BERSERK '''attacks everyone. He was helped to train with Terra for almost a year to learn how to control himself during that period he destroyed many things with Megaflare. ''Summoning'' ''': Although he doesn't like it, he can summon help from beings like his own father, but he prefers to always have his Carbuncle nearby, which was a gift from Cosmo. Quotes Trivia/Notes * Stats Jiro Category:Kingdom Hearts Unchained X Category:Joaquim7210 Category:Characters Category:Noble Category:Hero Category:Final Fantasy I Category:Final Fantasy II Category:Final Fantasy III Category:Final Fantasy IV Category:Final Fantasy V Category:Final Fantasy VI Category:Final Fantasy XVII Category:Final Fantasy VIII Category:Final Fantasy IX Category:Final Fantasy X Category:Final Fantasy XI Category:Final Fantasy XII Category:Final Fantasy XIII Category:Final Fantasy XIV Category:Final Fantasy XV Category:Mixed races Category:All-Job Category:Kings